Giving Your Heart to the Unpredictable
by chelsia
Summary: Even though Russia was completely unreadable, China could safely say he looked like he was enjoying himself. Russia/China


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters~

A/N: THIS IS WRITTEN FOR MY LOVELY FRIEND MAI :D She loves Russia/China, so this fic was born! Uhm, I'm not very sure how to express China's character, and I think Russia might be a bit more out of character than usual... ffff yanderes are so fun to write about. Okay okay, onwards with the fic! Also, the Allied and Axis Powers make an appearence because idk how to start the story off.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, German anger.

---

**Giving Your Heart to the Unpredictable**

The war was over now.

At least that was what this treaty was supposed to mean, anyways.

No one would be able to escape the awkwardness that followed when the wrong two people were in the same room from now… but when had it ever been relaxed before? The enjoyable times at World Meetings were outnumbered by the uncomfortable and static-filled ones.

But, nonetheless, here they were – the Allied Forces – sitting across from the Axis Powers, a table with documents between them, saying that if they signed these, World War II would 'officially' come to an end.

China was watching as a rigid Germany began reading through one of the papers, noting how the other's glare intensified as America stridently, and rather obnoxiously, instructed him. The paper in the German's hands began to tremble a bit from his anger, and Yao took note as Italy tugged at his comrade's sleeve, a pleading expression on his face.

When Ludwig was finished scanning it, he placed his signature and hastily pushed the document away. It was hard to miss that triumphant smile on Alfred's lips.

The meeting dragged on, each nation signing their part through written words, with verbal ones hardly exchanged. America was the only one making noise, with England occasionally snapping at him; even France was being well-behaved, sitting with a strained smile on his face, uncharacteristically quiet. Russia was there, and China could easily see there was something bothering the taller man… there was something about how those amethyst eyes kept glancing around the room, rage and pain flashing in them, a frown drawn on his face. Even though the United States was lecturing him, Germany was rational enough to respond and reason, a bitter tone in his voice. Italy himself spoke not a word of pasta or any sort of food, nervously clutching to his blonde friend, anxiety emanating from him. And then Yao inhaled a breath, glancing at his brother, who was staring hard at the desk, an unreadable expression on his face.

Well, he was certain that these meetings had seen better days.

And finally, _finally_, it was over. There were no farewells addressed to one another as they left the room. China was at the door, but stopped himself when he caught the sight of Russia still sitting in his chair. The black-haired nation decided to linger a bit longer, a bit curious as to why Ivan had been looking so heated at the others… but if the Russian was mad, it probably would be in Yao's best interest to make a run for it.

Only Russia, America, and Germany (with Italy at his side) remained in the room. Ludwig was listening to his former rival, a stiff expression on his face. Alfred was talking animatedly, his blue eyes serious. The Chinese man tried to hone in on their conversation from behind the door.

"…and that's why I'm going to leave some of my men at your place, Germany! It's the boss's orders to keep an eye on you," The hamburger-loving country was either oblivious or just didn't care that the German was glaring daggers at him, and continued to flash his gallant smile. "It'll get better! We'll help you out, so don't worry - It's a job that comes with being a hero!"

Alfred only got a grunt of disapproval from the built man, before he turned his back and left the room, Feliciano tagging along. China stepped backward as the pair passed him, neither bothering to make eye contact with the other.

Returning to his position of watching the others from behind the door, he wasn't all that surprised as he saw Russia tromp over to America.

"Hey there, Russia, what's--" The blue-eyed man never got to finish his sentence, for Ivan's gloved fist came down upon a nearby table. Hard. A sickening crack was heard from the wood, and Alfred's eyebrows narrowed. "…What is it?"

"Russia has lost many people! _Many_!" His voice was upset and desperate as he confronted America, eyes looking as if they were about to tear up.

The shorter blonde looked confused for a minute, before his brows creased; his usual smile was replaced with a frown. "We all have, Russia… but what do you want me to do about it?"

Ivan couldn't find an intelligent response, or just simply realized that yelling at America wasn't going to bring back his deceased. He seemed to shrink back and simply turn around, starting towards the door. Alfred was left there staring helplessly after him.

The dark-haired nation hurriedly moved away from his place as Russia stalked closer, barely escaping as the taller nation slammed open the door. China held his breath, eyes chancing to catch a glimpse of the other's face…

… Now that something he was not really expecting. Tears were being wiped away by Ivan's large hand, and it bothered Yao to see one of his closer allies in such pain.

He slowly approached the Russian. "…Russia. What's wrong, aru?"

"Ah!" The husky blonde was a bit startled by the other. A smile tentatively crossed his lips and he let his hands fall to his side, cheeks still tear-stained. "China, my comrade… Russia is just feeling lonely, that is all… the war took a lot of my people…" The man looked down, his faux smile quickly disappearing. "It feels like a huge piece of Russia… of me… is missing." Ivan's arms folded and clutched his own stomach, his face tying to burrow its way into his scarf. "Why…? Why did so many have to go, China?" More pain clouded its way into his eyes; something inside Yao wanted to hold Ivan, but the thought of said person being _very unstable and unpredictable __**Russia**_ kept him grounded.

A hand cautiously reached out to place itself on the other's arm (China would have to stretch upwards to reach his shoulder). The Russian had looked down at the contact, and continued to frown as China spoke. "I have also lost many people, aru," Empathy was in his voice as he tried to comfort the taller man, being able to relate to that new void the war had created inside him. Alas, Yao was sure everyone was feeling some form of emptiness – no one who entered this war went out unscathed, after all. He tried to offer Russia a sad smile. "I… I understand how you feel, too, aru… I've also lost many of my people."

Those words set Ivan off, and in a flash, the Russian had pulled himself away from China. Amethyst eyes glared daggers and were still red from his crying. China was, to put it bluntly, scared. He saw what the Russian could do to his enemies… or anyone who got in the way, for that matter.

The taller one had been leering at the Chinese man for some good minute, before his angered face distorted into something much more frightening.

Ivan's voice came out quite calmly, despite the chilling expression and vibes he was giving off. "You know _how I feel_, you say? You understand it, then, da?" Yao couldn't help but wonder where Russia's right-hand man, Lithuania, was. A cruel smile flitted across Russia's lips. "Are you sure you understand, comrade?"

Something unnerving prodded inside China, saying that if his answer was wrong, this was not going to end well. And to think, the war had just ended – no need to start another one. So he opted to just say nothing at all, that strained smile scared from his lips.

Russia chuckled at the other's submission of sorts. "That is right… we both did lose a lot of people," That angry monster, which China believed to take control of his friend at the worst of times, seemed to subside; the terrifying mask dissolved and left Ivan's face to its common, fake contentment. The Russian began to approach the dark-haired man, and Yao found himself standing up straighter, stepping backwards until his back was pressed against the wall. The Chinese man didn't miss the sad smile Russia was trying to restrain. "Shall we comfort each other, then?"

China always felt a bit smaller when he stood next to the other, but as Ivan completely cornered and loomed over him, that same weakness flooded his body. Honey brown eyes could only gaze up at the Russian's face as it closed the distance between them, his cheeks beginning to flush at the closeness. _This is… is _very_ indecent…_

That was the last coherent thought before Ivan's lips claimed Yao's in a surprisingly gentle kiss. The dark-haired nation had no idea had to respond to this… to Russia's unpredictable behavior. He really shouldn't have been affected by this contact, shouldn't have felt a thrill shoot up his spine as the Russian's tongue managed to convince China into allowing him deepen the kiss. Chocolate eyes, which had been closed, shyly opened and looked at Ivan.

Even though Russia was completely unpredictable, China could safely say he looked like he was enjoying himself.

His thoughts were broken as the other's tongue had… done _something_ to him that summoned a moan from within his throat; Yao's face blushed darker from embarrassment.

Gathering his strength, he managed to push away the taller of the two, looking down to avoid anymore eye contact with Ivan. After taking several deep breathes, he narrowed his brows and faced his friend, trying to act as disapproving as he could (which probably wasn't very convincing). "Russia! Please get a hold of yourself, aru! This isn't something to be done in public… and especially with me, of all people, aru!"

Ivan innocently cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean by that, comrade? Why not with you?" China squinted; ...was Russia _pouting_? How could such a scary nation almost come close to being cute? However it happened, he was doing a pretty good jo—Yao scolded himself and let out a frustrated sigh; it would be pointless to explain this to the other. "But aren't you enjoying yourself as well, China?"

A whole new wave of heat passed through Yao as he opened his mouth to retort, but ended up saying nothing at all. He merely dropped his hardened gaze to the floor, arms going slack in their effort to hold back Russia.

This earned a quiet laugh from the blonde, and those large, gloved hands rose to cup China's cheeks, stealing a light kiss from the smaller one. "It has been awhile since we've done this, da?"

"…is this how we're supposed to comfort each other, aru?"

Another soft chuckle, before he pressed their foreheads together. "Mhm!"

_You're something else_, China mused off-handedly, leaning into the next kiss, letting Russia have his way with him. It wasn't completely one-sided; Yao couldn't say he disliked it, but like _hell_ he was going to confess to Ivan he did. If this was how he could help console his friend, well… China was willing to do it.

The only worry that burdened the dark-haired nation that night, and nights like this before, was if this got serious.

For you see, Russia was a very unpredictable man. You could never really tell what was going on through his head, never really be able to tell if his true feelings were showing. But if you even made contact with the man, some sort of hex took place, binding you to him with manipulative puppet strings. If China were to fall under Russia's spell, fail his inward protests and forever become one with him, it would cause severe trouble for himself and his country.

Too bad Yao didn't know how much Russia' spell had already affected him, those puppet strings now strung deeper and constricting his heart. And yet, when he mulled over their strange relationship, China would constantly deny anything of the like. Because if things got serious…

Oh, how troublesome it would be.

-------

A/N: I hope everyone, especially Mai, enjoyed this ;A; I'm not that good with China's character lol.

**HISTORY LESSON 101:**

**_After World War II, the countries who lost most of their people were Russia and China. Out of the Allied Powers, the USSR's death percentage was 65%, and China's amounted to 23%. The numbers could be wrong, but they were among the countries who lost the most amount of people. End of history lesson~_**

I'd appreciate it if you left a review~


End file.
